


The Thank You Card

by alicesprings



Series: Pic Fic [11]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Digital Art, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicesprings/pseuds/alicesprings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of pic!fic co-written with newssodark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thank You Card

Reid’s been at a conference in Boston for three days and Luke misses him terribly. It’s not like they haven’t been apart before, it’s just that they only got back from their honeymoon a couple of days before Reid left and Luke’s feeling a little more sentimental than usual.

 _Man up_ , he chastises himself as he walks into Al’s to order some takeout before heading back to the office. He’s been putting in long hours at work this week, eager for the distraction.

He steps up to the counter but a second later he hears his name being called and Katie waves him over to her table.

“Hey Katie!” Luke bends down to kiss her cheek hello. “Thanks so much for looking after the place while we were gone.”

“No problem sweetie,” Katie says, digging inside her purse. “Here’s your key back.”

Luke waves it off. “No no, just keep it,” he says. “In case of emergency or whatever.”

“Sure,” Katie says. “You here for lunch?”

“I was just gonna get some takeout,” Luke gestures vaguely behind him.

“Why don’t you sit and join me,” she invites. “Do you have time?”

Luke sighs and sits down. “That’s all I’ve got,” he smiles and wrinkles his nose. “Reid’s away at a conference.”

“Aww,” Katie coos obnoxiously. “Separation anxiety?”

Luke throws one of her fries at her. “Reid’s been rubbing off on you for too long,” he says dryly.

She laughs. “Almost as long as he’s been rubbing off against you,” she says and Luke chokes on a stolen fry. Katie grins and stands up. “Watch my purse while I go to the bathroom?” and before he can answer she floats off in a cloud of perfume and hair.

Luke shakes his head and pulls out his cell phone.

  
[   
](http://s3.photobucket.com/albums/y67/alicesprings/?action=view&current=063.jpg)

[   
](http://s3.photobucket.com/albums/y67/alicesprings/?action=view&current=005.jpg)

[   
](http://s3.photobucket.com/albums/y67/alicesprings/?action=view&current=055.jpg)

[   
](http://s3.photobucket.com/albums/y67/alicesprings/?action=view&current=023.jpg)

[   
](http://s3.photobucket.com/albums/y67/alicesprings/?action=view&current=033.jpg)

[   
](http://s3.photobucket.com/albums/y67/alicesprings/?action=view&current=065.jpg)

[   
](http://s3.photobucket.com/albums/y67/alicesprings/?action=view&current=035.jpg)

[   
](http://s3.photobucket.com/albums/y67/alicesprings/?action=view&current=049.jpg)

[   
](http://s3.photobucket.com/albums/y67/alicesprings/?action=view&current=046.jpg)

[   
](http://s3.photobucket.com/albums/y67/alicesprings/?action=view&current=029.jpg)

Katie comes back from the bathroom and Luke waves his phone at her. “Reid says hi,” he says and Katie smiles.

“I can’t believe he asked you to write out his half of the thank you cards,” Luke says, shaking his head. “If I’d known I’d have just done them all myself.”

Katie grins somewhat evilly and then reaches into her purse, pulling out one of the familiar cards. “It’s okay,” she says, handing it to Luke. “I got my revenge.”

  
[   
](http://s3.photobucket.com/albums/y67/alicesprings/?action=view&current=img039-1.jpg)   


Luke opens the card. “Christ,” he mutters disgustedly. “He made you write your own thank you card?”

Katie laughs. “I stuck to the script but I added a little something extra,” she says. “I’ve been meaning to put that up on the fridge.”

Luke spots the addition immediately, several lines on the left side of the card that aren’t supposed to be there.

  
[   
](http://s3.photobucket.com/albums/y67/alicesprings/?action=view&current=img041-1.jpg)   


For the second time in ten minutes, Luke finds himself inhaling instead of swallowing, and the sting of carbonation from Katie’s soda in his windpipe has him sputtering a little and coughing hoarsely around a smile. “Oh my God, did you write that in all of them?”

“Yes,” Katie grins, stealing her drink back. “Yes I did.”

Luke runs his fingers over the familiar blue ink of Reid’s favorite pens, shaking his head, awed by the brilliance that is Katie Snyder. “Damn, this looks just like Reid’s hand writing.”

“I know,” Katie says. “I’m really good at that kind of stuff. It’s come in handy over the years. And I’ve been commenting on it to the people I sent them to, y’know? ‘Oh, did you see the poem Reid put into the thank you cards? It’s so romantic!’”

Luke is laughing for the first time in days. “So people really think it was Reid.”

“Oh yeah. I made sure of it.”

Luke is quiet for a few seconds, and then he and Katie share a devious look. “Does he know?”

“Reid? Not yet. I’m sure he’ll find out eventually.”

“Don’t tell him.”

“No, I know,” Katie says. “We’ll keep this going for as long as possible.”

They share a conspiratorial grin and Luke steals another one of Katie’s fries before she can bat his hand away.

“You’re picking up all of Reid’s bad habits,” she frowns.

Luke hangs his head, mock-ashamed. “I know,” he says sadly. “At least it’s only pilfering food and not making interns cry.”

“Aw, Luke,” Katie says sympathetically. “Don’t give up hope. Just look what you’ve accomplished! You’ve got Reid writing you love poems.” She pats his hand. “If you want to make Reid’s interns cry, I’m sure he can teach you how.”

“What I really want,” Luke says pointedly. “Is some more fries.”

Katie grins. “You got it, beauty’s angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Alexander Pushkin's _Wondrous Moment_ for the laughs.


End file.
